


one good movie kiss

by paintedstudy



Category: I Was Born for This - Alice Oseman
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, New Year's Eve, Swearing, kind of? first proper kiss, they hate on pepsi a lot, theyre a bit ooc but who cares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 04:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19783603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintedstudy/pseuds/paintedstudy
Summary: Jimmy gets his rom-com-style kiss(a very un-seasonal new year's fic)





	one good movie kiss

**Author's Note:**

> title is from 'nobody' by mitski
> 
> cw for mentions of lister's alcoholism

It was New Year's Eve, and Jimmy was sober.

Lister had insisted they go to a party for New Year's because he refused to miss out on a night like that whether he was drinking or not. Reluctantly, Jimmy and Rowan had agreed to go.

The two of them not drinking was Rowan's idea. It wouldn't be fair for them to go to a party with Lister for the first time in months and proceed to get drunk off their faces.

_"In the future, like maybe when Lister's half a year- or a year sober, I don't care, we can get as drunk as we want," Rowan had said. "I just think it's a bit of a dick move this early on."_

And so here they were.

Jimmy didn't regret his decision, per se. He knew Rowan had a point and he didn't want to rub it in Lister's face either. Drinking made it all the more likely that he would end the night crying in a bathroom and believing he would be alone forever.

It was just that the nature of parties - all the loud music and loud people and small spaces - was so much more _bearable_ with alcohol.

Maybe he should find someone to hook up with. Though the difficulty with that was finding a guy who wasn't that far into his twenties, and then somehow keeping the conversation going long enough to justify making out.

Jimmy didn't really fancy going through that process completely sober. _Fuck_ \- that was another thing. _Everyone_ here had been drinking.

He abandoned that plan as quickly as it came to him.

It was okay. There wasn't anyone here he particularly _wanted_ to hook up with anyway.

Except maybe Lister. But he didn't think a party would be the best place to open the can of worms that was their relationship at the moment.

Oh well.

Jimmy decided to move to a different floor of the apartment in which the party was being held. There was a chance he could find someone he half-knew and strike up a conversation.

* * *

After having drunk about one and a half litres of Pepsi, Lister decided it would be an excellent idea for him to find Jimmy, maybe complain about the party host's poor choices of drinks.

He wandered through crowds of people, room to room. He figured Jimmy would be by a wall rather than amid a bunch of strangers, so he didn't bother checking anywhere other than the edges of the room.

At last he found him, sitting on a windowsill with his arm pressed right against the glass. He had angled himself so that he was within reaching distance of a bowl of not-quite-seasonal candy canes, one of which he was holding in his hand like it was a dagger.

Lister grinned at the sight of him. Not quite sad, just zoned out and holding a candy cane fashioned into a very small spear.

"Hey, Jimmy," he called, and his heart swooped when Jimmy noticed him and smiled.

"Hi. How you holding up?" Jimmy asked as Lister sat down next to him. He immediately understood why Jimmy was sitting here; it was freezing outside and the cold of the window pane was refreshing against his humid skin.

"I'm alright. I've had _way_ too much Pepsi, though. Who the fuck buys _Pepsi_ and _not_ Coke for a party? Anyway, I'm probably gonna need to piss really badly within the next hour."

Jimmy nodded. 

"How about you? Enjoying the party?" Lister asked softly.

"I guess. It's a little weird without being drunk. Everyone's...on a different level and I'm just…" he gestured to himself and shrugged.

Lister processed his words slowly. "Wait...you're not drinking?"

Jimmy hummed affirmative. "Rowan isn't, either. We didn't wanna shove it in your face or anything."

"Aww," Lister cooed.

"Shut up." Jimmy grinned at him.

They sat there for a while, speculating on what weird shit the other partygoers were doing. Lister was glad for it; everyone else he talked to kept offering him drinks. And talking to Jimmy was always nice.

When Lister excused himself to go to the bathroom, he decided he would just get a plastic cup and fill it with water. The sugar had left a nasty grime on his teeth. God, he _hated_ Pepsi.

Though having water would probably only make him need to piss more. Oh well.

He needed a drink in his hand, and he needed that drink to be non-alcoholic.

When Lister returned, he found that a significant number of people had left the room while he'd been gone. He asked Jimmy about it

Jimmy informed him that people had left to watch the broadcast of the fireworks on one of the many TVs in the apartment. He waited a beat before adding, "I know how to get onto the roof. It's completely flat and I think we'll be able to see the fireworks for real."

Lister beamed. "Let's get out coats."

And then, because he was in a good mood, he held out a hand for Jimmy to take.

Jimmy's hand was neither rough nor smooth. It was a bit sticky from the candy cane, and Lister's heart was set racing from holding it as he dragged him to the front door.

They complained about the heat of their coats while still inside. Once they were both layered up with all they had brought with them, Jimmy took Lister's hand once more and led him up a set of stairs.

Many people cast them curious looks as they made their way down a hallway and then onto a balcony.

The cold winter air caught them both off guard.

" _Jesus Christ_ ," Lister swore. "Okay, what now?"

Jimmy's teeth were already chattering, so he didn't try to reply. Instead, he turned towards a drop-down ladder that was already extended and began to climb.

The roof had a foot-high block of concrete around the edges of it, and a few chairs that clearly hadn't been used in at least six months.

Jimmy sat down on the ground, and Lister joined him. He hugged his knees, because it really was very cold.

"So, over there," Jimmy leaned close to him and pointed ahead. Lister followed his finger and his eyes landed on the Houses of Parliament.

Lister nodded. "D'ya have a watch or something?"

"I have...my phone." Jimmy raised an eyebrow at him and pulled his phone out.

Lister laughed. "That works."

Jimmy took off a glove and tapped on his phone. He leaned into Lister and whined, "I'm so fucking cold," for the third time since coming outside.

He set his phone up against the concrete, showing the live countdown. As he leaned back, Lister took his chances and wrapped an arm around his back. To his surprise, Jimmy immediately melted into his touch.

Lister squeezed him lightly and looked at the numbers on the screen. Only a few minutes left, now.

Some early fireworks went off somewhere else in the city, and Lister was suddenly struck by how romantic this whole thing was. The two of them, alone, waiting for the New Year's fireworks.

Jimmy seemed to notice it too, because at the thirty second mark he said, "I- " and then abruptly stopped. He turned round to look at Lister, and his heart started pounding. "I really wish…"

There was a hint of a smile on his lips. Jimmy glanced away for an eternity of a second, and then:

"Can I kiss you?"

Lister felt himself grin. "Yeah."

Jimmy started to lean in. Lister put a finger on his lips and looked pointedly at the countdown. Jimmy rolled his eyes and batted his hand away.

And then he grabbed Lister's face, and he kissed him.

He was slow, and gentle. That was all Lister could process once he got past the initial shock of _holy fuck, I'm kissing Jimmy._

Lister thought he could hear fireworks going off, and then he realised they were actual fireworks and not just his entire nervous system going crazy. A bit belatedly, he tightened his grip on Jimmy's waist and kissed him back.

Jimmy broke away for a second to look at the fireworks. Lister took this as an opportunity to ask, "Wait, so do you like me, then?"

"Yeah." Jimmy laughed, shy, almost. "I do."

Lister smiled into their next kiss.

After a while they got tired of being awkwardly twisted towards each other, and Jimmy pulled Lister into his lap. Lister kissed along his jaw and ran his hands through Jimmy's hair.

His wrist brushed against Jimmy's ear, which was as cold as ice.

"Hm. D'ya wanna go inside, maybe?" Lister suggested.

Jimmy nodded and followed him back to the party.

Later, they were in a cab with Rowan on the way back to their apartment. He was talking about Bliss and made the mistake of mentioning that it was his first New Year's Eve in two years where he had gone without kissing her at midnight.

It was in the middle of a broader topic of conversation about his and Bliss's relationship and how he missed being in a relationship, though not necessarily with her.

Lister jumped in at that point to say, "Ha, can't relate," not really because he wanted Rowan to feel bad but he still wasn't over the fact that he and Jimmy had kissed and that they might actually be in a relationship now.

Rowan told him to fuck off and continued with what he was talking about, but Jimmy passed him a glance with a smile on his lips.


End file.
